Sweetest tragedy 2
by Micata Vainglory
Summary: Micata: another fic of mine... sorry for the inconvenience of the 1st story.. promise, ill try my best to finish this one Rio: not really a summary, eh?
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Blonde

**The Return of the Blonde**

**Disclaimer: Dracelmire**

Micata: This is another fanfic of mine...

This is a new AU of Ginban Kaleidoscope…

Rio: Reviews and flames are welcome here…

Micata: Uhmm….

My fanfic is a humor-romance fic…

Rio: according to the author,

There would be some lemon and lime here…

Micata: Well I'm more on the genre of humor…

Because I think I have a lot of humor… LOL…

There would be OCs of course…

-

Hehehehe…

Rio:

Oh yeah…

You'll be warned if there is a lemon or lime scene within any of HER chapters…

Micata;

Acknowledgement…

Dan Kyle is my editor so give her a round of applause…

(Clap clap clap)

In this chappy there will be a little bit of lemon.

So…

I'll get start on my 1st Chappy then…

**It's Pete the Blonde!!**

(Rio: why is it always have to begin in waking up?? )

As he awoken from his long slumber. Pete Pumps is at the Mei Jun's Hospital, one of the five star hospitals in Montreal, Canada.

He remembers his memories of Tazusa Sakurano.

He was not sure if she really does exist or something but he dearly hopes so…

He sat up from his bed and then suddenly, someone entered the room without knocking.

"Pete!! You're awake!! Wait… I'll call Daddy" said the brown headed girl…

She is Mischelle, Pete's elder sister. She has brown hair and green eyes. Her hair is straight and curls up at the end.

Pete glanced at the nearby window and watched the people come back and forth from the hospital to the hospital's pharmacy just around the corner.

Then there goes a loud slam on the door. It appeared to be Pete's Dad.

"Pete!! You're awake!! You're eyes!! It's open!!" said Pete's Dad cheerfully.

"Pete… It has been one month. I miss you" said Mischelle as tears rolled down her smooth face.

"I miss you too guys… Come on… Don't cry… Both of you know's that I hate it when you're crying…" said Pete as he looked at everyone.

"Hey… where's my little sister?" asked Pete.

"Zinnia is at school…" answered Mischelle as she sniffed.

"Oh… I want to go home now…" said Pete turning to his Father.

"Okay… I'll talk to the doctor 1st" said by Mr. Pumps as he kissed Pete's forehead then walked towards the door.

"Okay Pete… Have you dreamt of something while you're unconscious?" asked Mischelle as she sits at the chair beside Pete's bed.

"Well… I didn't had a nightmare because I have not dreamt of you…" teased Pete.

"You haven't changed a bit, eh?"

"How could I change? I slept for over a month, dummy"

"You little twerp!! Do you want to have a piece of me?!" said Mischelle as she stood.

"A piece of you? Well that's a good idea but I can't reap you just to have a piece of you, Ms. Ugliness"

"You're as sarcastic as you always have been Little twerp"

"Oh come on Mischy… Tell me something I don't know… Hahahaha" teased Pete.

"Well… I missed teasing her" spoke Pete to himself.

"Why you Little Rascal!! I'm going to kill you!!" said Mischelle as she jumped to the bed. Pete dodge her punch and fall down to the side of the bed. He quickly stood up before Mischelle body slam him.

"Calm down Mischy… You're acting like a gorilla again"said Pete while giggling… and then he laughed out loud.

Thirty minutes later, Pete is beside Mischelle in the back seat of their car. Their father is driving merrily from the driver's seat. They are going to the Pump's Mansion. Pete is a member of one of the richest family in Montreal, Canada.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you Pete… There are many guests that will be staying at our house for a week… It's for Dad's business… Dad's business partners brought their family too so they will occupy all the guest rooms… but…"

"But what?" asked Pete.

"There's a girl who will be living with us for three years… She is a famous beatiful ice skater… She became popular while you're comatosed… Her manager is a good friend of Dad and asked if we can take care of her and let her live with us for three years. Dad agreed so…"

"So what?"

"Since all of the guest rooms are occupied… and someone is already sleeping with me and dad in our room…. You'll share you're room with her"

"Wow… I'll sleep with a girl"

"Don't you ever think about touching her!!"

"Hmmm… That's a great idea sis… Hahahaha!!"

The Pump's mansion is at the top of a mountain. At the end of a forest. It's a two hour ride from the city.

It's already seven o'clock in the evening when they arrived home. Pete opened the door and was greeted by their 20 maids, a butler, his Little Sister's Nany, six of his father's 10 Body guards and some of the guests.

"Hello everybody!! It's nice to be back!!" shouted Pete.

"Welcome home Young Master" they all greeted.

Pete rushed up to his room to greet 'this girl' he'll share room with. But unfortunately, she was not there.

"Oh well… I'll greet her at dinner time then" said Pete.

Pete then went to the rooftop.

"I miss going here" spoke Pete to himself as he hold the doorknob to open.

He opened the door, walked inside, closes the door and locked it so no one would disturb him. As he turns around, he saw a girl staring at him. She seems to be very surprised when she saw Pete.

The girl has a beautiful twin tailed indigo hair fluttering to the evening air.

"Pete… Is that…. Is that you?!" asked the girl.

"Tazusa?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What a reaction Pete…" said Tazusa with one eyebrow up.

"Well… You supposed to be in Japan…"

"Well as you can see I'm here now"

"Wait a minute… My sister told me that I'll be sharing my room with a famous ice skater… Do you know her? And more importantly… Have you seen her? I've been searching for her"

"It's me Pete… I'm the one who'll share you're room with"

"Impossible… My sister said that I would be sharing my room with a BEATIFUL FAMOUS ice skater… Get it? A BEATIFUL FAMOUS ice skater… and more importantly… she's BEAUTIFUL"

"Do you want to have a piece of me?! You Canadian Parasite?!"

"Oh why would I want to have a piece of you? I'm not a reaper!! Well I can be a raper if you want… hehehe"

"Its not raper Pete… It's rapist… You're a Canadian but you don't know that? Sheesh"

"Well actually Tazusa… I said that so that it would rhyme to reaper… Get it?! Reaper? Raper?... Geez Tazusa… Where's you're sense of humor?"

"Humor eh?... Do you want a tomato? Get it? Humor? Tomato?"

"Oh come on Tazusa, it doesn't rhyme…Try harder"

Dinner time…

Pete is sitting beside Tazusa at the long table. At his right is his Little sister Zinnia who happens to be very clingy at him. At his left is Tazusa and at the front of Tazusa is Mischelle who happens to be one seat away from her father.

"So the two of you known each other… Since when?" asked Mischelle.

"One month ago" Tazusa and Pete replied.

"That's impossible… You're at coma 1 month ago Pete" asked by the confused Mischelle.

"Well lets just say that my soul parted with my body and found myself possessing this girl's body"

"But I'm the one who controls my own body… He kept on bugging me everyday"

"I saw her naked" revealed Pete.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mischelle and Zinnia. (and Micata)

"You pervert!! You still remember that?"

"But of course!! Why wouldn't I? Im a man too you know"

"So you have been fantasizing my body eh?!"

"Well you can put it that way" teased Pete.

Tazusa grabbed a tomato from the basket of fruits and then forced Pete to eat one.

"I give up! I give up!"

"Hehehehehe" Said Tazusa with a devious smile on her face.

Sleepy time… (Rio: what the hell?!)

Pete is dressed with… uhmmm… hehehe… let's get it sexy… (Micata: drooling)

Pete is dressed with black boxer shorts and topless showing his abs which he looked very sexy. Tazusa is wearing a simple red night dress. (Rio: hmmm, nice! smirk)

"Hey Tazusa… are'nt you going to bed?" asked Pete as he walks towards Tazusa at the balcony.

"I'll go to bed when you're already asleep parasite"

"Tazusa…. I missed you" said Pete as he walks towards Tazusa.

Tazusa was… of course… shock.

"I'm not kidding… I really missed you" said Pete as he slowly wraps his arms to Tazusa, hugging her from her back.

"Me…. Me… Me too… Pete" said Tazusa as she blushed.

Tazusa's heart is poundering. Poundering with delight 'cause finally, she's in the arms of the one she love. (Micata: It's time to confess you're feelings Tazusa!!)

"Uhmmm… Pete…"

"Tazusa… I love you"

Tazusa was then super shocked with the sudden confession of Pete.

"Pete I… "

"You what? "

"Im…"

"If you're just going to tell me that you don't have any feelings for me… It's better if you would just shut up Tazusa"

"No… It's not that…"

"So you love me too?"

"Uhmm…. Ye-yeah"

"So you're my Girl friend now?"

"I'll think about it"

"May I court you then?"

"Sure…"

"Can I hug you for more minutes?"

"Sure Pete"

"Uhmmm…."

"Yes Pete?"

Pete turned Tazusa around so they will face each other.

"Can I kiss you?" said Pete as he lowered down his face.

"Uhmmm… Uhh… I don't know… I uhh-"

Pete cut Tazusa by kissing her. Tazusa responded to Pete's intimate kiss. Then they began to kiss passionately as they slowly walk towards Pete's bed. Pete then started to trail kisses from the corner of Tazusa's jaw to her cheeks and down to her neck which made Tazusa shivered with excitement. Pete broke the kiss and pushed Tazusa down to the bed. Pete lay on top of Tazusa and started kissing her again. He licked Tazusa's lips for entrance which she agreed. Tazusa's thoughts battled if she would ask Pete to stop or not but she was sensually bothered as his tongue played hers. Tazusa didn't noticed that her dress was pulled up exposing her white panty. (Rio: covers eyes/ with some gaps )

Pete began to trail down kisses again. From her cheeks, to her lips, to her neck, then down to her shoulder. Pete the suddenly took off Tazusa's clothes and began kissing her again. Tazusa was surprised but cant protest to stop Pete from doing what he seems to be doing

(Rio: And I'll leave it to your imaginations.)

Eight minutes later the door suddenly was opened. Pete and Tazusa forgot to close the door earlier 'cause if they did, no one should have caught them on act.

"I'm sorry!!" said Mischelle then she quickly closed the door.

(Micata: uh-oh BUSTED!)

Outside the room.

"Oh my… My Little brother is making out with the most famous figure skater in the world… should I tell dad?" spoke Mischelle to herself as she walks away from Pete's room.

Inside the room.

Pete jumped out of Tazusa and grabbed her dress from the ground and immediately gave it to her.

"Im very sorry Tazusa… I didn't know what got into me… Im really sorry… I-" Pete was cut off when Tazusa kissed him.

"It's okay Pete… Im the one to blame 'cause I didn't stop you…"

"Okay then… You're to blame! Why didn't you stopped me?! You really want me to get into trouble, don't you!?"

"What the hell… I'm going to kill you Canadian Parasite!!"

"Waaaaaaaaaahh!! I never knew you're a killer! A murderer!! Waaaaaahhhhhh!! I love a killer!! Get me out of here!!" shouted Pete as he runs towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going parasite?!" said Tazusa as she grabs Pete by the hand and pulled him in.

"What the hell… "

Tazusa hugged Pete tightly.

"You won't get away from me Pete!! Bwahahaha!!"

"I want my mommy!!"

"Hahahaha!! "

Pete then turn around to face Tazusa.

"You just want me to kiss you again eh?... And what's with that? I can feel you're boobies at my chest… huwaw… I never knew your breast was real… hahahaha!!"

"What are you trying to say?! Huh?!... wha-" Tazusa was again cut by Pete by kissing her.

Then the door was AGAIN opened and it appeared to be Pete's Dad. (Symnytryx: oh no!!).

"Uhhh… " said Pete's Dad. He cant believe what he sees infront of him. Tazusa, with no clothes on (she forgot to wear her clothes!!) is kissed by Pete that is topless.

"Uhmmm… Dad… Privacy please" requested Pete.

"I'm sorry… " Pete's Dad Quickly shut the door closed.

Outside.

"Oh my… My Son is making out with the most famous figure skater… The Ten Billion Dollar Beauty… " said Pete's dad while walking away from Pete's room.

Inside the room.

"Pete… What did you say that to you're Dad? What if he think that we are making out?" said Tazusa giggling.

"Why? Arent we making out? " said Pete. Then he kissed Tazusa again.

"Oh… You little rascal" said Tazusa with a sweet voice as she was drag by Pete's kisses. They waltz around the room kissing passionately.

End of Chapter 1

Micata:

Well… What do you think bout my 1st chappy?...

Rio:

Hmmm, why is it that I am force to edit this?!

Micata:

Isnt it great?.. Huh? Huh?

Dan Kyle:

Hey, I'm the one who edited this!

Rio:

Not anymore

Micata:

Reviews please.

Nyok…

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Blonde and the Indigo Goes to school

Chapter 2: The Blonde and the Indigo Goes to school

Disclaimer: MicataSilentDzyre

Micata: Meow… The title speaks for itself!!

Rio: Yeah she's right!!

Micata: Have any of you noticed that this story and the other one (sweetest tragedy) has many similarities?!

Rio: Obviously… They were created by the same writer…

Micata: Shut up freak…

Dan Kyle: Hey! Let me talk manya manya!!

Micata: Now on to the chapter!!

Dan Kyle: Manya Mashi momo!!

Pete woke up first. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and to brush his teeth. He glanced at his sleeping indigo haired lover. Her face was so smooth and soft. Her luscious lips attract the blond bishounen, causing him to blush. He shook his head and walked towards the balcony. The sun shines on his face which caused him to close his eyes. He can feel the warm breeze pass through his body and the smell of the morning air relaxes his mind.

(Rio: It started in waking up again…)

Few minutes later someone pushed him. He fell down the floor smashing his poor cute face first.

"Hey!! What's the big idea?!" Pete protested.

"Nothing… Hehehe… Want a tomato Petey?" teased Tazusa.

"Petey?! Now where did that came from?"

"It came from the word Pity Petey… Hehehe"

"Hmm… Tatsi?! Bwahahaha!! It's a name of a boy singer in Philippines!! Hahahaha!!"

"Hmmm?!.. "

"It's not a good idea, is it? "

"Nope… "

"Uhmm… I'll miss you Tazusa"

"Why? Are you going to die any soon?"

(Dan Kyle: Die Evil Die!!)

(Micata: Die Evil Die was authored by Manix Cabrera of Kiko Machine… )

(Rio: ………)

"No!! Well… School starts next week and I'll live in our house in the city. I'll be away for… hmmm… I think 10 months? "

"Silly… I'll study at you're school"

"What?! That can't be right!! Uhmmm… Waaaaaaa!!"

"Got any problem with that, Parasite?!"

"No… It's just that…. "

"What? Spill it out"

"Well… We have to pretend that we don't know each other"

"And why is that?"

"It's the best thing for you… "

"I don't get the point… "

"Just trust me"

"What?!"

"Tazusa… Have you brushed you're teeth already?"

One week later, Tazusa and Pete are at the car traveling towards the city. They'll live in the same house, under the same roof. Just the two of them. Tazusa and Pete.

(Micata: Hehehe… Go!! Go!! go!! Pete!)

"Hey Pete… "

"What?"

"Why do we have to pretend that we don't know each other again?"

"It's for your own good"

"What's wrong with this idiot? He kept on saying that its for my own good. Hmmm.. Maybe his a notorious guy in school. Maybe he does not want me to be in danger 'cause people may come after him for revenge and if they discovered that we've known each other… They may come after me!!" spoke Tazusa to herself nervously.

"Hey Tazusa-"

"Get away from me you notorious maniac!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Hehehehe?.. nothing"

"…?..."

"Why is this moron acting strange?" spoke Pete to himself.

(Dan Kyle: I have a fun fact!! Moron was used to describe Rio-kun!!)

(Rio: Whatever Bird brain… PUGAD!!)

(Micata: Pugad was used to describe Dan Kyle!! Don't ever try to tease me, you two…)

Few minutes later, they arrived at the said house they'll be staying at for the entire school year. Pete helped the driver get their suitcases and put it inside the house while Tazusa strolled around the house and found a bathroom, a bedroom, a balcony, a rooftop, a small backyard, the sala and the kitchen.

"Does this mean we'll be sharing the same room again?"

Pete found Tazusa at the bedroom and dropped down the suitcases near the door.

"Hey Tazusa… Could you help me unpack our belongings?"

"Sure…"

While Tazusa and Pete where unpacking, Pete started a conversation to break the silence that's freaking him out…

"Hey Tazusa… Why did you come here anyway?"

"I'll be teaching in an ice skating school… "

"Oh… "

"Why? Don't you want me to be here?"

"I'm just asking… "

(Micata: What a conversation eh?!)

Sleepy time.

Pete is again, wearing a thin blue boxer shorts. It was so thin that

you can see the bulge of his… Uhmm- you know what I'm talking about…

Tazusa is at the bathroom taking a shower.

Pete knocked at the bathroom door.

"Hey Tazusa!! Wear something sexy, okay?"

"And why would I wear that? It reminds me… Could you get me something to wear at my cabinet? Picked something not sexy or I'll kill you!! "

"Well well well… I'll try my best… Hahahaha "

Pete opened Tazusa's cabinet.

"Hey Tazusa!! Would I get you some underwear?!"

"Just a panty… "

"Wow… That's what I'm talking about… "said Pete as he felt his crotch throb hard.

He picked a pink floral panty and a pink floral sexy night dress for Tazusa.

"Well this is not sexy… It's a bit seductive though… " spoke Pete to himself.

"Hey Tazusa! Here's the dress… "

Tazusa opened the door unaware she was naked.

"Thanks Pete… "

"Uhmmm… O-okay… S-sure Tazusa" said Pete as he feels something grow harder and harder… he blushed.

Tazusa noticed his growing thing and the redness of his face.

"What's wrong Pete?"

"Uhmm… You-you s-shave yours?"

"Shave what?" then Tazusa looked at where Pete was staring at and realized she was not wearing anything.

"You Perverted Canadian Parasite!! "Shouted Tazusa as she jumped onto Pete.

"Why are you staring at my body?!" said Tazusa as she sits on Pete's chest. Her uhh- err something is actually touching his chest.

(Micata: Waaaaaaaaaahh!!)

(Rio: Micata… You're such a pervert to write that)

(Micata: Do you think I'm the one who enjoyed that? I really want to remove that part… Look at the bird brain beside you)

(Dan Kyle: drooling … It's better if Pete is a Blonde girl)

(Rio: He's already blonde)

(Dan Kyle: But not a blonde GIRL… Get it? Get it?!)

(Micata: Are we supposed to laugh?!)

"I'm a guy too you know… "

The two stared at each other's eyes. Then moments later, Pete suddenly sat up and kissed Tazusa passionately.

"Pete- mmm"

Pete pinned Tazusa to the floor as he lay on top of her.

"Pete don't- mmm"

"Don't worry… I wont go inside of you- mmm… not yet… "

"What do you- mmm… mean not yet?"

"Obviously… I'm planning to… -mmm … But not now…"

Pete then trailed down kisses to Tazusa as he rubs his hard thing to her 'flower' causing her to moan.

"Ahhh… Pete…Uhmmm… "

They kept on doing that for minutes.

Then 8 minutes later they stopped and had some chat.

"I sure have turned you on… "teased Pete.

"Well… Come on Petey… Show me what you've got… "

"Hehehe… I would love to but… It's not the right time 'cause you're not my girlfriend yet… "

"Then what's the idea of starting it? "

"I don't know" said Pete with a childish smile.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•

First day of school.

Pete and Tazusa were walking towards school. Tazusa is wearing the Elite Sci High Uniform and so is Pete. The Elite Sci High uniform for girls is composed of a green mini skirt with red detail just about the edge and a long sleeved blouse with red details and red bow tie while the boy's uniform is also green and turtle neck polo.

(Micata: Like the school uniform of Seigaku High School in the anime The Prince of Tennis).

(Dan Kyle: She doesn't really know how to describe clothes… TT)

"Hey Pete" said Tazusa.

Pete just glanced at Tazusa and ignored her.

"Hey Pete… Can you hear me?"

Pete glanced at Tazusa again and walked ahead of hers.

"Hey! What's the idea of leaving me behind?!" protested Tazusa.

Tazusa ran towards Pete and hit him to the back of his head.

"Eeeeeyaawwtttch!! Who the hell are you girl?!" said Pete

"What do you mean who I am?!"

"Damn Tazusa… "Spoke Pete to himself.

Pete ran away as fast as he could. Tazusa ran after him and she slowly catches up with Pete.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" shouted Pete.

Pete stopped in a group of girls.

"Hey! Ladies! Can you help me get rid of that Indigo haired girl? Thank you. "Said Pete and then continued running.

Tazusa was then blocked by the group of girls.

"Hi girlie… I'm Kana…" said by the girl with straight black hair.

"Yo! Girlie… I'm Gwendolyn Myfanwy… New here?" said by the small girl with red eyes and straight black hair.

(Dan Kyle: Another fun fact!! I'm Gwendolyn Myfanwy!!)

"Hi… Should I really introduce myself?.. hmm… I'm Sayuri Sena… Nice to meet you!!" said by the girl with short red hair.

(Rio: I'm Sayuri Sena…)

"Hey… Why are you talking to her? I thought I told you not to speak to strangers?" said by the baby twin tailed blue haired small girl.

(Micata: I'm that girl…)

"She's Czarina Yuki…" A girl with a very long black hair said. "And I'm Millicent Montaghe"

"…? … " said by the girl with blonde pig tailed hair holding a Bavarian flavored donut.

"She's Rozen Ashleigh." said Millicent.

"I'm Tazusa Sakurano… nice to meet you all." Said Tazusa.

We shift to Pete. Pete is now hiding behind the school building, secretly looking at Tazusa.

"Well good thing I bumped at the Silent Dzyre's." said the relieved Pete.

Silent Dzyre is a group of five teenagers. Silent Dzyre, one of the top squads of Elite Sci High and a band. Elite Sci high has three top squads. These are the Chongkoloys, Diosza and the Silent Dzyre. The top squads have different qualities. The Chongkoloys is a group composed of boys. The Diosza's are composed of Sossy gals and a boy. They have the most number of members. They usually gossip gossip gossip. Lastly, the Silent Dzyre, not only that they have the longest name compared to the two other squads, they also have the least number of members -- five. They also have candidates or extensions which they had observed to have a similarity in their attitudes. The squads were lead by the Charlie's Angels. The Charlie's angels are composed of three girls, Taicho Aya, Cotaicho Katherine and Cotaicho Scarlet. Together they manage the whole Elite Sci High from the rule to no curfew.

(Dan Kyle: Did you know that in real life, I and Rio are the real Cotaicho's, Micata and Katherine was just 1st squad members and Scarlet was just a normal member?!)

The class starts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Ms. Tazusa Sakurano. She's the famous figure skater from Japan. Please give her a warm welcome." said Sensei Mirmo.

Everyone clapped.

"You'll get socialized alright. "said by the massive girl who belongs to the Diosza's squad. Blonde straightened hair and black eyes.

(Rio: Straightened 'cause she's originally curly).

(Micata: It's pretty obvious now that this is somewhat related in reality… -)

(Dan Kyle: Pretty connected with our lives… )

"Well she's cute… "said by the leader of the Chongkoloys squad.

The Dzyre's just looked at each other and laughed.

"Well Tazusa… Let's see if you can survive you're 1st day in school." Spoke Pete to himself.

"Nice to meet you all… I hope I can be friends with all of you." Said Tazusa merrily.

"Good luck Tazusa… Hehehe" spoke Pete to himself.

"Ms. Sakurano, please sit at the vacant seat beside Ms. Sena"

Ω Ω

At lunch time.

"Yo girlie… Have lunch with us…. "offered by Yuki.

"Sure… "agreed Tazusa.

"Wow… you're socially active eh?!... Like none of the Dzyre's."

"Huh? Wait… Yuki… Are you Japanese?"

"I don't know… Whatever Girlie… Are you going with us or not?"

"I already said yes"

"Really? I can't remember… "

"So she was not paying attention to the words I said?!" spoke Tazusa to herself.

"Hehehe… She has a memory gap… She hardly remembers everything." explained Gwendolyn.

"Oh… I see… "

"Woi… I'm starving darn it… "protested by Sena.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you going or not? We're starving here" Yuki protested.

"I'm coming… "

"What a slow poke… "Yuki added.

"Well well well… She would really have a hard time now…" spoke Pete to himself smirking

At the Cafeteria.

"Hey Gwendolyn, buy me some soft drinks." Yuki commanded Gwendolyn.

"Yo Millicent, get me my lunch."

"Rozen search for the Chibi's"

"Hey Sena… just shut up."

"But I'm not saying anything Yuki!" Protested Sena.

"Whatever, I'm getting Cheese fries…" Yuki then left, leaving the four with chores to do and Tazusa wide eyed.

"Wow, she sure likes to give orders…" Tazusa said, still awed at Yuki's 'awesome commanding skills'.

"Yeah, she's always like that… but we kinda get used to it." Rozen stated.

"Uhh- She commanded you to gather the little ones" reminded Sena.

Just then, Gwendolyn came back from the counter with Yuki's soft drink.

"Hey…" Gwendolyn said. "Where's Yuki?"

"At the counter…" Sena said.

"Getting cheese fries." Rozen added.

"Oh, sou ka…" Gwendolyn said as she sat down beside Tazusa.

"You know Japanese!?" Tazusa asked in amazement.

"Uhmm, yup! A bit." Gwendolyn answered.

"Wow! It's really nice to know someone here in Canada who knows my language, other than that blonde jerk." Tazusa said.

"What? Who's the blonde jerk?" Kana asked as she approached the group and sat beside Sena.

"Oh it's nothing. You don't know him." Tazusa said.

"So it's a him then…" Sena said.

"Who's he? Is he cute?" Kana eagerly asked

"Woi… What's with the noise people?!" asked Yuki as she walks towards the group.

"It's about the mysterious blonde jerk Tazusa was talking about… "answered Gwendolyn.

"Yeah… We now call him 'Him'… "added Rozen.

"Him?! Why Him?" asked Yuki.

"He's a boy!!"answered Sena cheerfully.

"Obviously his a boy… Why would you call a boy a her if he was a him? Unless if she is one of us… She would definitely be a him and since Rozen is the only blonde here, she's the blonde jerk… she's a jerk… she's a jerk" explained Yuki.

"What did she said?" asked Kana.

"I didn't understand anything… "both Sena and Rozen stated. Then gave themselves a Hi-five.

"What the hell is going on with this group?!"spoke Tazusa to herself very confused.

Micata: Well that was a tough chapter… It almost took me 2 days… Hehehehe… Well I don't know what to write next… Oh well…

Dan Kyle: Rock 'en Roll… \m/(-)\m/

Rio: Chiao!!...


End file.
